I'll Still Love You When I'm Gone
by Neonfrost
Summary: Nya leaned over him, tears rolling from her eyes and dripping onto his cold, pale body. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Kai standing beside her, pain and shock in his eyes. Nya hugged her brother. "He's really gone, isn't he?" When Jay dies his spirit is still in the heart of Nya. Rated T for sadness


Nya leaned over him, tears rolling from her eyes and dripping onto his cold, pale body. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Kai standing beside her, pain and shock in his eyes. Nya hugged her brother. "He's really gone, isn't he?"

One hour earlier

The midday Monday sun shone brightly, streaming through the blossoming cherry tree alone in

A waving field of beautiful lime-green grass. Two figures sat under the tree, talking and eating cookies and tea from a picnic lunch. "This is wonderful." Nya said happily, looked toward her boyfriend. Jay smiled and ran his hand through his reddish-orange hair.

"Yea." He said. "But I suppose we should be heading back now."

Nya nodded, grabbing the picnic basket in one hand and Jay's hand in the other. She kissed him before the couple left. They took a small path down back home, surrounded by smooth, white birch trees. Suddenly, a thick, grey cloud covered the sun. There was a rustling from

A tall, nearby bush. "W-what is it?" Nya began to tremble.

The ninja of lightning fell into a fighting stance; as a tall, red stone warrior stepped out into the path. "Kozu." Jay murmured. He rushed towards his foe, and the General of the Stone Warriors pulled out a ball-on-chain weapon. Kozu swang his weapon at Jay, who flipped over him landing behind him. The fight was strong. Quickly, Nya ran to Kozu beginning to hit him with her tightly held fists. General Kozu turned around and stared at the girl with his stony, hollow eyes. Then he rose his weapon in the air. He swung the stone chain at Nya's head. The moment felt slow in time. Nya braced herself for impact she closed her eyes- just as she saw Jay jump in front of her.

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry. There was something on top of her. Slowly she crawled up; rubbing her eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind. Her brother stood behind her; he was trembling and panting as if he had just arrived from running a long distance. "Kai what happened?" she asked.

The ninja of fire looked at his sister and pointed behind her. Nya turned around. To her horror, Jay laid on the ground unconscious. Blood poured from a gaping head wound on his forehead. Nya screamed. Cole and Zane came running, coming to a halt at the sight. Zane ran to Jay and felt his pulse.

"He is alive." The nindroid stated. "What happened?"

Nya shivered and wiped tears from her eyes. "W-we were heading back home when the general stone warrior came. He must have run away after the fight...and Jay...he saved my life. He took a hit for me."

"Guys." Zane said softly. "Jay is dying."

Slowly, the ninja of lightning opened his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Nya said, rushing to her boyfriend.

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again.

"Stay with us!" Cole said, dreadful worry in his expression.

Jay looked at Nya. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No! You stay alive! Please!" Nya cried.

Jay closed his eyes. "Nya...I..." then he fell limp. His chest stopped raising for breaths. Life left him.

Nya leaned over him, tears rolling from her eyes and dripping onto his cold, pale body. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Kai standing beside her, pain and shock in his eyes. Nya hugged her brother. "He's really gone, isn't he?"

Zane picked up Jay's body slowly. Tears began to fall from the young robot's eyes. "Let us go to Sensei."

Nya fell into her brother's chest. her soft crying fell into the nightmare of reality surrounding her.

Nya woke up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. the sun shone through her window. Slowly, she remembered the happenings of the previous day. She hung her head. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." The teenage girl said quietly, her voice scratching from the sudden crying. Kai walked into the room, holding a plate of waffles.

"Have some breakfast." Kai said.

"I'm not hungry." Nya said.

"Zane made the food, not Cole." Kai said with a small smile.

Nya laughed weakly. "That's good to know."

"We are heading to Jay's parent's house today to tell them the news...would you like to come?"

"I will come." She replied, standing up. "I'm going to go take a walk right now."

The overcast sky made the world feel cold. Nya felt herself trembling as she walked alone down the trail in the woods. "I wish Jay was here with me." She said to herself. "He would know how to make my feel better."

She kept walked down the path, getting deeper into the forest- as she got deeper in her thoughts. "I can't believe this!" she cried. "The world seems so unhappy now." Then she looked around quickly. The trees around her were unfamiliar. The path was gone. Nya was lost.

"Nya has been on that walk for at least an hour now." Cole said, making tea for himself and the others.

"Give her some time alone." Kai said solemnly. Suddenly, Cole dropped the tea kettle on the floor, spilling hot water across the floor with a loud clang. The ninja of earth put his hands over his eyes.

"Dangit." he moaned, sitting down on a dining room table chair. He began to weep. "This is my fault." he cried.

Kai put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is no one's fault."

"I'm the leader." Cole stammered. "I'm responsible for the team. Now Jay is dead and I can never forgive myself. This team will never be the same without him. It's going to be horrible. He is really gone forever." Cole continued crying as Kai sat down next to him and Zane mopped up the water on the floor.

"We will all miss Jay." Zane said. Then he stood strongly. "But we cannot be blamed for this. People die and that is life. I should know." Zane closed his eyes. "I believe Jay's spirit is still alive. He will bring cheer back to us eventually."

Nya sat at the foot of a massive oak tree, lost in the woods and drowning in her thoughts. It was beginning to get dark. Everything was turning grimmer. She had wandered for hours, becoming tired and hungry. "Kai must be worried sick." she thought. The darkening forest was seeming to close in on her. The moss and mushroom covered trees looked like monsters in the darkness. Her skin turned pale and she felt sick. She had decided to stay at the base of a tree until she was found, or until she died. The girl curled up tightly and wanted to fall asleep. Then she felt a strange feeling. As if someone was near her. It was a warm, happy feeling; she didn't feel alone anymore. "Kai? Is that you?" she cried out into the night. No reply. But then she looked ahead of her- to see a bright, blue light. She ran to it by reflex. Nya gasped at the sight. "Are you a ghost?"

"I'm a spirit." it said. A tall, translucent blue glowing figure flying before Nya.

"Ohhh..." Nya moaned. "I must be dehydrated. "I'm loosing my mind."

"No I'm here. Really." The spirit spoke in a serious manner.

"Well, I need the company anyway." Nya said with a weak smile.

"I can lead you to your brother." It said. "Follow me."

Nya looked it in shock; not sure to trust the being. "Ok...but-"

"No buts about it." the spirit snapped back with a smile. "You need to lighten up, my ruby."

"Oh my gosh!" Nya began to tremble. Tears ran from her eyes. "The only person that ever called me that was...Jay. How did you know?"

"Oh I know." it said. "Considering I am the spirit of lightning and all."

Nya put her hands over her mouth. "Then you knew Jay?"

The ghost grew brighter. "I am Jay."

The teen girl collapsed on the floor. It felt like gravity didn't exist. Stars floated in the air like gems in the night, the most beautiful gem- the spirit in front of her.

The spirit of lightning wiped Nya's tears away. "Please don't cry." Nya reached out her arms to hug him, only to feel nothing but air. "I'm sorry...you can't feel me..."

Nya began to smile. "If I die, can I be with you?"

Lightning hung his head. "Nya please don't die. Kai loves you. Everyone loves you. I was only able to come so I could save you."

"Fine." Nya said. "Help me find Kai. I love you so much."

Lighting smiled and grabbed Nya's hand. "This way!"

The two ran through the forest dodging trees and stomping through wet puddles of cold, collected rain water. Then they stopped. "A rescue party is about to find you." Lightning spirit said. "That means I have to leave now."

"Don't leave me! Please!" Nya cried, shivering.

"We will meet again someday." the spirit began to fade into the darkness of night. Nya looked up and saw him disappear, while blowing her a warm-felt kiss. He was gone.

Slowly, her eyes opened to see the worried faces of Kai, Cole, Zane, and Sensei Wu above her. Nya sat up slowly. She looked around. She was in her room in her bed, the sweet smell of lemon honey tea filled the air. "What happened?" she asked.

"We found you unconscious under a big oak tree. You were lost all day!" Kai was concerned, yet thrilled to see his sister awake.

"Oh." Nya said. So it had all been a dream.

"Let's leave her alone to rest." Sensei Wu declared, pushing the others away. Everyone left the room.

Kai closed the door, after saying, "Stay safe."

Nya wished Jay were back. She was going to have to live without the sweet man she loved so much. Then she felt a presence in the room. She could hear a voice. A very familiar voice she cared for.

"Nya...I...Love you." Jay's spirit said.


End file.
